You, Me, and HIM
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: Cc is a rich girl with a high social standards, but despite all that, she is known as an emotionless freak. Until she meets HIM. She experience stuffs that she don't know, emotions that she don't know, sadness, hatred, happiness. She experience every thing because of HIM... but... C.C x lelouch, Lelouch x kallen, Suzaku x C.c, Suzaku x euphemia disclaimer:I don't own code geass
1. the beginning

_You, Me, and HIM _

Cc saw lelouch and kallen kissing passionately….. she couldn't do anything her heart is broken her mind cant stop thinking about lelouch she wish for him to be happy but she can't take it she cant take the fact that lelouch love someone else can someone save her from from being depressed?  
(I'm not good at this so please bear with me.) (T_T")

I don't own code geass nor its characters ^A^

* * *

Cc is a normal high school girl. She is from a super rich family(that's normal for them.. I think..). She's smart and sarcastic, and somehow she is known for being such a poker face, but everything change when she met Lelouch, she transform from being emotionless to a emotional one. Everyone like her and she likes them back, but the like that she feels for Lelouch is deferent, yes she love to tease him and stuff but its deferent.. when lelouch calls her a witch, she doesn't show it but she want to cry, no it's not that… she just couldn't … she couldn't cry in front of him, he will know that she's weak, she have to be strong.

-Beginning of the story –  
*ding, dong, dang, ding* the school chime just rang.  
"Every one please settle down, class is about to start!"said the homeroom teacher.  
Every one settled down after the teachertold them to o so. "Ok. Before we start our homeroom, I would like you to meet the transfer student."_ 'Oh no… I'm so nervous… what do I need to say..?'  
_"you can come in now… Miss Cecaniah" She said while looking in my directions.  
_'Here goes nothing! I'm just gonna go with the flow!_' I said to myself  
As I entered the room, I already heard some of them gasp and some of them are _really _shock. I even heard some of them murmuring about my family's social life..  
I take a deep breath Before introducing myself. '_Inhale, Exhale. Yosh!'  
_"hajimemashte , Im Cecaniah Corabelle but please just call me C.c I don't want anyone calling my real name, yoroshiku onegaishimasu…" I said with an expressionless face.  
_'Again! I did it again! Why am I always like this I can't show my emotion! Argghh! I'm so pathetic. '_  
I'm always like this I cant express my emotion really well, they even say I'm a poker face, an emotionless freak etc. etc.  
-break time-  
everyone get along very well, huh… yet I don't have any single friend…. Haaaaa….  
"Ne, your C.C right?" As the orange-colored girl with a yellowish-green eyes approached me.  
"ah… yeah. Why?"I said it again with no expressions…_ 'I can see she's uncomfortable with me.. and yet why is she talking to me..?' That's the only question that run to my mind, until she said something to me.  
"_Umm… I-if you have any question j-just ask me, kay?" '_ahh… I see she's being kind to me'.  
"_mmm. Ok thank you." I smiled at her but it faded quickly as I walked out the room.  
"t-that's the first time I smiled to someone…."

Shirley's P.O.V  
'_C.c-san is cute when she's smiling. I wonder why is she so emotionless….' _ She thought while C.c leave her in daze.  
"AH!" I suddenly shouted when I remember something. " I completely forgot!, I didn't introduce myself to her!" I was shocked when everyone starts laughing. '_Crap! I said it too loud! Baka atashi~!'  
_

* * *

C.c's P.O.V

I heard shirely shout , at first I was shocked but, I'm really happy for what she said.  
"…. You don't have to tell me your name….. I already know you... you're so nice….Shirley….arigatou.."I whisper far enough for Shirley not to hear it.  
'_I wonder what kind of things I will encounter in this school…?'_

Shirley's P.O.V  
"ne,ne, Shirley what do you think of of the new girl? Its si… something…." A girl with a certain blonde hair and a dark blue eyes ask Shirley while messing with her hair  
"Mou~! Kaichou you're messing my hair!" Shirley pouted  
"and it not 'si…something'! its C.c….-san"she said  
_'ohh.. how I really want to get close to her…I hope we get along well…I hope we-'_ Shirley's thinking was cut of by milly.  
" _'I hope we can be friends!'_ or something like that." she said before bursting out with laughter.  
"HEY! But… I do really want to be her friend though"  
"Then be her friend! It's not that hard." She said sarcastically.  
"well, when I'm approached her earlier, she seems distant to others, so, I kind of feel nervous, but when she smile, the first thing that came to my mind is _'wow! She's so cute and cool and she seems pretty nice, she just don't know how to express her feelings huh , I wonder if we can be friends' _ or something like that…she left me in dazed with her smile that I completely forgot the most important thing!" I explain to Milly.  
"what important thing?" she said curiously.  
"I forgot to introduce myself…"  
"EHHH!?" I can see, she's pretty shock  
"really?! Why ? ah! I have a great idea!" she shouted  
"what?"  
"she need's to join the student council! once and for all!" she lively said.  
"EHH!? Why?"  
"off course I want to know her! I want to know why You like her so much!" she said while grinning.  
"hey! I don't like her so much or something…"I said while blushing in embarrassment.  
"hai, hai, yes you don't" she said sarcastically.  
I just sighted until someone came in. my eyes widen for what I saw.  
"lulu.."  
"oh~! Lelouch, your late! Right, Shirley?" she have a Huge grin on her face.  
I nervously agreed with Milly.  
"soo,lelouch, why are you late?" she asked  
"yeah you're not even in class earlier.."  
"ah, that's because..i overslept.."the guy with a violet eyes said  
*knock, knock, knock*  
"you may come in."  
the door slowly opened, revealing a girl with a lime colored hair, and a pair of golden eyes.  
"the teacher said that i need to come here…"she said while being emotionless.  
the other members of the student council is in dazed by her beauty but also puzzled because she doesn't show her emotions.

There's a huge silence filled the room, until Milly break it.  
"ah! You must be Miss Cecaniah, Yes were expecting you to come here." she said happily.  
"so, why Am I called here?" she questioned.  
I can feel that the others are nervous..  
"ah, you're the transfer student right?"lelouch asked.  
"yes, can _you _now answer my question?"  
"ahh…err. You were called here so one of us can give you a tour and explain to you the rules and regulations of this school." Shirley nervously said.  
"ah… you're the one from earlier right? Shirley was it?"  
"how did you know..? even though I forgot to introduce myself to you." Shirley said.  
she smiled sweetly at Shirley and said "I already know you, your Shirley Finette right? Thank you for earlier, you're the first one who talked to me. I hope we can get along well" she said while her sweet smile faded.

once again silence filled the room, everyone in the room is thinking '_she's…..so beautiful' _ specially Shirley she's so happy and yet flattered for what cc has said.  
"it's no problem, C.c-san. Me too I hope we get along well" I also give her a warm smile.  
she smiled back at me then she said "You don't need to tour me in school, I don't want to be a bother. And also I already know the rules and regulation of this school so its ok now. I need to go." she said before leaving.

"ne, Shirley, are you talking about her….?" Milly asked me  
"yes. Why?" I asked  
"your right! She's really mysterious! That's why you want to be her friend so badly! I agree with you! I also want to get along with her!" she said.  
_'Woah! She even got kaichou interested! I can see kaichou's eyes glitter'  
_"umm… kaichou, are you sure its okay to let her go? It seems like she just don't want to bother any of us but I don't think she already memorized the places here in the academy." Lelouch said to Milly.  
"hmm.. your right! Ok, Lelouch! Go out and take her a tour in the whole academy! Now! Hohoho" she said.  
"ugh! Eh? Why me?"he asked.  
"because your late. Now go!" she shouted.  
_'heh, Milly seems to be so interested with C.c-san, he even send Lulu to take her to a tour.'  
_"gaahh! Fine, fine, I get it! I'm going!" he slam the door.

Lelouch P.O.V

_'ARGH! What's kaichou's problem?! Anyway the Cecaniah girl is weird but…..she's kinda cute too..'  
"_!"lelouch blushed.  
_'w-wha-what am I thinking?!'  
_"ah… hey you!"  
C.c look at him. "ah you're the one from earlier… why are you here?"  
_'why you little! Ahh no no keep your cool lelouch'  
_"kaichou said that I need to take you to a tour…."I said  
"why?" she asked me.  
"…. Because I'm late…." I wispher but its loud enough fo her to hear it.  
"hahahahaha!"  
_'did she just laugh?'_  
"ah.. gomen…." She said while realizing her action.  
"hey, what's your name again?"I asked her  
"Cecaniah Corabelle, you can call me C.c I don't want anybody calling me by my real name."  
"why? I actually like your name, it's very beautiful, it suits you" I said with a smile.  
_'w-w-wait! What did I just said?!'  
_"you think so?" she asked with a cute tone on her voice.  
"y-yeah."  
"thank you… ummm, you are?" she asked me  
"ah, Im Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch fine, Cecaniah."I said while smiling.  
I Just realized how embarrassing to call her name sweetly.  
"u-umm could you just call me C.c im not used to others calling me that" cc is blushing in shyness, I do to.  
"a-ah, y-yeah. S-sorry about that" I said while blushing in embarrassment.  
"ah, you really don't have to take me to a tour. I already memorized all the places so, it's okay now."  
"you sure?" I asked  
_'it's just unbelievable. How can she memorized all the places in just one day?'  
_"I already told you, I know it already. Ah by the way, I had fun in our little chat, I hope we'll meet again."  
"mm, I hope so to." I said  
"I need to go now. Bye lelouch."  
"ah bye…"  
_'why do I feel that I want the time to stop? That I don't want her to go yet?'  
_"…..no… this is wrong lelouch… you have a girlfriend already….besides you just met her…."I said to myself.

-end of chapter 1-

gomenasai! it's my first time soo please bear with me. i hope you like the story :))


	2. the girl with a red hair

-Chapter 2-  
Lelouch P.O.V  
When I opened the door of the student council room…  
"Lelouch! So, how does it goes? What do you think about her? Huh? Huh?" kaichou said curiously.  
"Kaichou, your annoying me….. and what do you want _me_ to say?"  
"mou! Lelouch I'm asking for your opinion, because I'm thinking if she could join us it'll be more fun! Or something like that."  
I'm shocked from what kaichou said.  
"what do you mean? You really like her that much?" I nervously said.  
_What the heck is kaichou's thingking?! Why is she so interested in her?! If you asked me, she's just a waste of my time at all!.  
"_what do you mean "what do_ I _mean"? what I'm saying is that I want the other members to meet her specially your girl."  
"What for?" I said coldly  
"Lelouch how could you you be so cold to me?!" she complained.  
"Just answer me already kaichou!"  
"Heh~! Its here, its here! Kuro-lelouch! Hahahahah" she laugh.  
"kaichou!"  
ah! Ok, ok im telling it! I just want _Her_ to meet miss Cecaniah , maybe she'll also like her, you like her to, right?"  
"you will took so much trouble just for that-….wait, WHAT?!"  
"its okay lelouch I understand" she said teasingly.  
Huh?1 you don't understand at all! And why do you like her so much? What's so special about her?! "  
"yup, I like her that much! Lelouch, I know that you know the answer to the question you just gave me… your not that stupid, right?" she said while walking out of the room.  
"weel then, bye, Lelouch." She smiled and the left.  
_'what does she mean? And really…. How could she say that I like her? Mattaku! She thinks ME, lelouch lamperouge, will like a girl like that? She's just like a witch'  
"_arghh! I'm so pissed off right now!"

Milly's P.O.V  
"hahahaha! He's so pissed off! Well it's so obvious that he like he… rally he need to be honest"  
I sighted.  
"AH! Wait… what if he misunderstood… I mean he like her, but not like, like as in love but just simple like…. Oh well! Whatever! "

Everyone's P.O.V  
A day has past since C.C and lelouch met.  
Well as usual she still doesn't fit in, in the class, she's still emotionless.  
*BANG!*  
"!" C.C Is shocked by the sudden slaming of the door  
_'Hey what was that?!'_ she thought.  
"ah, you!" a certain someone came over her and then said,  
"Hey, you didn't tell me that were classmate." He said to her.  
"….." "ah… it's you…..again." C.C said.  
" wha-?! Hey what a welcome you-!" he said until he was cut up by Shirely.  
"Oi, Lulu! You shouldn't do that! Don't shout at her!" she then continued,  
"C.C-san are you alright? Sorry because lulu just shouted at you.."  
"ah, yes. I'm fine, thank you , and its okay."  
"OI! Lulu , say sorry for shouting at her!"she pouted.  
"Why would _**I**_, say sorry to _**HER**_?! " He questioned Shirley.  
"Shirley…. It's fine." she said while leaving.  
"look what you did lulu!" Shirley shouted.  
"hmph!"he ignored her and leave.

C.C's P.O.V

"HMPH! What's wrong with him?!"  
"OI! The person with a lime hair and golden eyes, who is so expressionless unlike last time, wait up!" he said as he breaths out.  
"oh, I never know that your mister detailed, guy with no talent in sports." I said sarcastically while smirking.  
"why are you here Mr. detailed." I asked but in the same time teasing him.  
"I just want to ask something." He said to me with an annoyed look on his face.  
"what is it..?"  
"it's about you being emotionless to others. Well im just saying you eed to open up to them so you could fit in." he proudly said to me.  
"hmmm… well look at mister high and mighty. Don't go advising me something like this while you, yourself is the same."  
"Who you callin mister high and mighty-?! Wait what do you mean…" he said.  
" *sight* its you ofcoarse… who else."  
"wait answer my question-" lelouch was cut up (yet again) by a girl with a red hair.  
"Lelouch~!" she shouted while running towards our direction.  
"lelouch you also need to be honest to yourself to you know.. I know your not so openly up to the others.."  
"w-what…"  
as the girl with a red hair came near C.C said,  
"hmm… it seems like someone wants to see you , well the good bye." I suddenly stoped from leaving and said,  
"Oh, and lelouch thank for the advise anyway." The I left after I gave him a simled, he also smiled back at me.

Lelouch P.O.V  
_'what's with her…? Suddenly smiling so cutely..'  
_I've got to admit, she left me stunned.  
I smiled back at her but suddenly someone cling onto my arms.  
"lelouch long time no see! I'm back!" she said to him.  
"ah.. ye-ah.. long time no…see…kallen…" I said nervously.  
"I missed you soo much lelouch… I always wanted to see you." She said while hugging me(tightly).  
"u-umm.. ahhh kallen when did you came back from your trip..?" I said to her while trying to break free from her strong hug.  
_'damn! She doesn't look like it but she's really strong, her hug is crushing my bones!'  
_"hmm… that doesn't matter right? lelouch-"she suddenly stop.  
"what is it..?"  
"lelouch.."  
"hmm..?"  
"I love you lelouch.." she said  
"ah.. yeah.."I replied.  
"so please don't be cold towards me.." she said to me I can see her tears clearly  
_'I never thought I treated her coldy… I..i just….ARGHH! I don't know anymore!'  
_"I'm so sorry, kallen.. I kissed her, then whispered,  
"I'm sorry.."

Kallen's P.O.V  
Yosh I will surprise lelouch! He still don't know that im back.  
"ah, there he is!"I said to my self.  
I'm shocked from what I have saw… lelouch is smilling so passionately to a girl who left him stunned…  
_'no this is not it.. maybe I'm just mistaken.. they were just talking… right?'  
_I need to smile, not cry…_  
_"Lelouch!" I run into him and cling into his arm.  
"long time no see." I said while I'm still clinging on him.  
"ah… ye-ah…long time no see, kallen." He replied to me.  
_'why does he have a nervous tone?'_  
"I missed you soo much, lelouch… I always wanted to see you"  
_'oh no I'm about to cry… no you cant show him your tears.'_

The truth is I'm afraid that if I'm gone lelouch might find someone better and I'm afraid of losing lelouch.. I'm afraid that might happen, someday… I don't want that..  
_'lelouch is mine, and mine alone._'  
"u…umm, kallen, when did you came back?" lelouch asked me.  
_'he's trying to break free from my hug'_  
"hmmm… it doesn't matter right? Lelouch-" I suddenly stoped, I almost felt my trears are gonna fall, why? Because, I can feel it.. he's so cold towards me…  
"what is it..?" he asked.  
"lelouch…"  
"hmm..?"  
" I love you lelouch…" I said with a watery eyes.  
"ah..yeah" what leloch have said to me shocked me, it feels like he's so cold towards me… I wonder…why…  
_'huh..? why is my tears falling? I alrea..dy told… my…self not to cry and yet…'_  
"so, please don't be so cold towards me lelouch.." I cried.  
"I'm sorry, kallen…" he said while he suddenly kissed me which shocked me, but also make me happy…  
as he whispered another sorry to my ears it make me cry in happiness.  
after I cooled down I said to leloch that I need to go home then I left.  
"no one will steal you away from me, lelouch…I wont give you to anyone.." I said to myself as I leave.

-end of chapter 2-  
I'm so sorry if you didn't like it but please read wait for the next chapter.


End file.
